Kirby U (tentative title)
Gameplay TBA Controls TBA Modes Story Mode The main game. Up to five players must beat a variety of different levels in several different worlds in order to beat the final boss. Story TBA Playable Characters Copy Abilities TBA Worlds TBA Enemies Regular (no copy ability) *Armored Waddle Dee *Batty *Bouncy *Big Waddle Dee *Blipper *Blockin *Bronto Burt *Broom Hatter *Bubbles *Cappy *Carry Dee *Galbo *Gator *Gigatzo *Glunk *Gold Waddle Dee *Gordo *Grizzo *Kabu *Lovely *Mumbies *Prank *Roly-Poly *Scarfy *Shotzo *Sir Slippy *Snooter *Squishy *Tookey *Twizzy *Waddle Dee *Whispy Woods Jr. Regular (give copy abilities) *Bang-Bang (Missile) *Beetley (Beetle) *Bio Spark (Ninja) *Birdon (Wing) *Blade Knight (Sword) *Bomber (Crash) *Boxin (Fighter) *Burning Leo (Fire) *Capsule J2 (Jet) *Chilly (Ice) *Clown Acrobot (Clown) *Explosive Coconut (Bomb) *Fire Galbo (Fire) *Foley (Bomb) *Gim (Yo-Yo) *Heavy Knight (Sword) *Hot Head (Fire) *Jungle Bomb (Bomb) *Laser Ball (Laser) *Leafan (Leaf) *Metalun (Steel) *Noddy (Sleep) *Parasol (Parasol) *Pengi (Ice) *Plasma Wisp (Spark) *Pokey (Spear) *Poppy Bros Jr. (Bomb) *Ring-Ding (Bell) *Rocky (Stone) *Sir Kibble (Cutter) *Simirror (Mirror) *Sparky (Spark) *Starman (Hi-Jump) *TAC (Copy) *Tick (Needle) *Togezo (Needle) *Twinium (Archer) *Twister (Tornado) *Waddle Doo (Beam) *Water Galbo (Water) *Aqua Head (Water) *Wheelie (Wheel) Mid-Bosses TBA Bosses Level Bosses TBA World Bosses TBA Collectables Found in Levels *Stars- Stars act as currency, depending on the color, Kirby gets a different amount. They can be used in each world's shop to buy various items. *Dream Jewels- There are three in each level, and collecting a certain amount unlocks that world's boss stage. They behave similarly to Kirby Triple Deluxe's Sun Stones. Puzzles often have to be solved to collect them. *Keychains- Collectable items which show a sprite from various Kirby games, and there are 500 in total. To see them, go here: Kirby U/Keychains *CDs- Adds a song to the sound test, which contains songs from a variety of different Kirby games instead of just Kirby U's soundtrack. To see the songs contained, go here: Kirby U/CD Songs *Food- Replenishes some of Kirby's health when eaten. *Maximum Tomato- Replenishes some of Kirby's health. *1-Up- Gives Kirby an extra life. Found in the Shop *Upgrades- Buying upgrades gives Kirby abilities which he couldn't use before. They are: Fly (20 stars), Slide (300 stars), Guard (500 stars), Grab (50 stars), and Wall-Jump (75 stars). *Color Spray- Changes the color of Kirby's model. In some cases, they can be described as "alternate costumes." (20 stars each) The colors are shown here: **Pink **Yellow **Red **Green **Snow **Carbon **Ocean **Sapphire **Grape **Emerald **Orange **Chocolate **Cherry **Chalk **Shadow **Ivory **Citrus **White **Lavender **Unmasked Meta Knight **Yarn **Dream Land 3 **Super Star **Classic **Rainbow **Monochrome *Vital Hearts- Give Kirby an extra hit point. Up to 4 can be bought. (150 stars each) *Scrolls- Enhance abilities. The effects can be seen here: Kirby U/Scroll Effects (30 stars each) *Badges- Enhance Kirby and co. in some way. They can be attached before a level starts, and the enhances aren't as significant as the Upgrades are. *Map Pieces- There are 5 in all. When all are collected, Kirby and co. can go to a secret world.